A Uniform Resource Locator (URL) is a type of Uniform Resource Identifier (URI) which includes a reference to a web resource that further specifies a location of the web resource on a computer network and a mechanism for retrieving the web resource. A typical URL may have the form http://www.example.com/file.html, which specifies a protocol (hypertext transfer protocol (http)), a hostname (www.example.com), and a file name (file.html). Web browsers usually display the URL of a web page in an address bar within the browsers. Web browsers use the URL of the web page for accessing the web page at a remote server, and downloading the web page from the remote server for display in the web browsers.